Late Night Visitor
by AmaiYuzuki564
Summary: Peter gets a visit in the middle of the night from an injured assassin. Assassin's Creed AU. Assassin!SeborgaxOlder!Sealand. Story is better than summary. Trust me, bros.


**Me: Ciao! it's been a long time since I wrote something on fanfiction...I've had writers block and I've been procrastinating...  
So here I am, with a Sebsea story, cuz this couple gets no love. NO LOVE! ;A; .**

**I've been into Assassin's Creed lately, so I drew some hetalia Characters as Assassins. I was drawing a Sebsea one and a story for it popped up in my head and I wanted to write it before I forget it. If you wanna see the picture, it's on my Deviant Art somewhere (link to deviantart is in my profile somewhere). Damn fanfiction won't let me post a link *flips table***

**Most of the Italian is from google translate, others is from common knowledge from reading so many Hetalia fanfics with the Italy bros and Assassin's Creed. I'm too lazy to put a translation, so just google it.**

**And yeah, like I said in the description, Sealand is older in this. Like 15-16 or so. Well, my headcanon age for Sealand is 12-14 while Seborga is 16-17-ish, so it's not that big of an age difference, so they can be shipped without making it sound like shota ; u ;**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.  
Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Peter stared up at the ceiling, sighing contently. He had been thinking about something.

More like _someone._

* * *

*le flashback*

Peter was exploring the lively streets of Rome, his new home; which was currently under control of the Borgia.

"Have you heard? The assassins killed another Borgia captain." Peter heard a few girls gossiping.

"Assassins?"

The girls turned to look at him. "You don't know?"

Peter shook his head.

"Well, of course a foreigner wouldn't know." One of the girls said.

"Enlighten me."

"So, you know that Rome is under control of the Borgia, si? Well, there's a group called the Assassins who try to get rid of the Borgia's influence." the girl explained.

"So they fight the Borgia to give the power over Rome back to the people." Peter said.

"To sum it all up, yes."

Peter's eyes lit up with facination. "That's really interesting."

The girl giggled. "If you're lucky, you can see an assassin in action. They're not very hard to spot; they wear white robes and they're always running on the roofs."

"I might look out for them. Thank you." Peter replied.

"You're in Italia now, try speaking our language."

"Er...Grazie."

The girl smiled with satisfaction. "Bene."

'_Wow, people in Italy are so nice. I think I'm going to like it here_' Peter thought as he continued walking.

A poster on the wall caught his eye. A wanted poster offering a large amount of money for an assassin who's name he had heard a few times.

Peter frowned. '_The Borgia are really desperate for power over Rome, huh?_'

He looked both ways to see if anyone was watching. When he thought the coast was clear, he tore the paper off the wall and crumpled it up.

"Well, looks like we have us a little rebel, huh?"

Peter turned around to face three scary Borgia guards.

"Uhh...ciao..." he said nervously, before making a run for it. He could hear the clattering of the guards' armor coming closer and closer, so he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, pushing through the crowd and knocking people over.

"Oh, crap..." He muttered, when he got to a dead end. Peter turned around to see the Borgia guards closing in on him.

"Now, men, what do we do to rebellious little birds?" One of the guards asked the others.

"We punish them!" The others said before one of the guards proceeds to slam his fist into Peter's face.

Said boy stumbled backwards against the wall. Another guard took out a dagger and lunged foward to try to stab him, but Peter quickly dodged out of the way, but not quick enough as the dagger cut his shoulder a bit. The guards were about to strike him again, until a blur of white dropped from the roof. The figure in white landed on one guard's back and stuck a hidden blade in his neck.

'_Assassin..._'

The other guard took out his sword and tried to attack the assassin, but ended up getting stabbed in the chest with a hidden blade. The last guard just stared at the assassin with a shocked and scared expression on his face. "Assassino!" he cried before running away. He didn't get very far before he fell to the ground with a throwing knife in his back.

"Ti senti bene?" the assassin asked.

Peter nodded. "S-si, grazie." He wished he could see the face of the person who just saved his life, but all he could see was a box-like curl sticking out from under the hood.

"Judging from the accent and the poorly pronounced Italian, you're not from around here."

Peter chuckled. "So you noticed."

The assassin walked up to Peter, allowing him to see his face. He had beautiful forest green eyes and light brown, almost dirty blonde hair.

"The scratches and bruises don't look too bad, but go see a doctor, just in case." The assassin said.

Peter woke up from his daze. "Oh, okay. Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Peter. Peter Kirkland." Peter replied.

"I'm-"

"Marcello!" another voice called out.

The two of them looked up to see two other assassins standing on the roof.

"Marcello Vargas."

"Marcello, hurry the fuck up!"

"Vaffanculo, Lovino! I can take as much time as I want!" Marcello yelled.

"I'm telling Ezio!" Lovino shouted back.

Marcello sighed. "I have to go, I don't want my mentor to scold me again."

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Peter asked.

Marcello winked. "Maybe."

*le end of flashback*

* * *

Peter was taken out of his little reverie by a knock on his window. '_Who would be out this late?_' he wondered.

He opened his window and looked outside, frowning when he saw no one outside. Next thing he knew, he was face to face with an upside-down assassin.

"Boo."

Peter jumped and fell backwards. The assassin hung from the edge of the roof and climbed into the window.

"Marcello, please don't do that again." Peter said, rubbing the back of his head.

Said assassin pulled down his hood, smiling sheepishly. "Mi dispiace."

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, staring at Marcello, whose clothes were covered in blood.

"The Borgia guards were really rough with me today." Marcello replied, laughing nervously.

"Is the blood theirs?"

"Most of it is." Marcello said, wincing slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the younger boy.

"Shirt. Off. Now." the blond commanded.

Marcello smirked. "I didn't know you were like that, Peter."

Peter's face suddenly turned bright red. "I didn't mean it like that, you pervert. Just take everything off."

The older boy seemed reluctant at first, but complied and began taking off the assassin robes. Peter gasped at what he saw.

"It's not that bad. It doesn't hurt." Marcello said.

"You got stabbed a million times and you're covered in scars, how does that not hurt?" Peter asked.

"I'm used to it."

"Wait here." Peter said before he left the room. A few moments later, he came back with bandages and a bowl of water.

"What are you doing?" Marcello asked.

"What does it look like?" the other boy replied, dipping a piece of cloth in the water. "Hold still, this might sting."

He began to wipe Marcello's wounds only to have said boy hiss as soon as the wet cloth came in contact with his skin.

"Sorry, I'll try to be gentle." Peter said before starting again. He kept staring at the wounds as if they'll go away if he stared at them long enough. He noticed here were other scars at were faded or still healing. '_He wasn't kidding when he said he was used to it._'

Peter was well aware of what Marcello and his brothers did and because of that, he couldn't help but worry about him. He had grown to like, no, LOVE the assassin and was afraid of losing him.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." the younger boy replied as he kept wrapping bandages around Marcello's body, voice shaking slightly.

"Then why are you crying?" Marcello asked.

"I-i don't know."

Marcello cupped Peter's face with his hands and wiped the tears off with his thumbs. "You're worried about me, aren't you?"

Peter nodded. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about it." Marcello said, smiling softly.

"You say that now, but what if those Templars killed you?"

"I don't plan on letting that happen. Besides, if I died, who would protect you?" Marcello asked, kissing Peter on the forehead.

Peter blushed at the sudden contact. Marcello laughed. "Your face looks like a tomato. E 'così carino."

"What was that for?"

"You were so cute. I couldn't resist."

"Shut up. I'm not cute..." Peter said.

"No, you are cute. Much cuter than the girls I flirt with all the time."

Peter gave Marcello the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. "Why are you flirting with girls when you should be killing Templars?"

Marcello shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Italian, I can't help it."

"Well, do you have anyone you love?'

"I do." Marcello replied.

Peter's heart sank. "Oh... what's she like?"

"It's a boy actually. He's very cute and very kind and cheerful. He's always there for me when I'm down and when I need someone to share my thoughts and feelings with, he listens to me." Marcello explained.

"What does he look like?" Peter asked, feeling his heart break slowly.

Marcello smiled. "Uhmm...he's a bit small for his age, he has eyes that are bright blue, like the sky and blond hair that shines beautifully in the sunlight. Did I mention he was really cute?"

"Yes, you did." Peter replied, sounding disappointed.

"And do you want to know his name?" Marcello asked, his smile becoming wider than it already was.

Peter nodded, not sure if he could take anymore.

"Peter Kirkland. I'm in love with a boy named Peter Kirkland."

'_What?_'

Peter began blushing a million shades of red once again, which Marcello laughed at.

"Ti amo, Peter" Marcello whispered before he gently pressed his lips against Peter's. The other boy was caught off guard for a second before his brain could register what just happened. He wrapped his arms around Marcello's neck, deepening the kiss and let out a soft moan.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words." Peter said.

"Mi dispiace. For making you wait."

"It's okay, I forgive you." Peter replied, letting out a small yawn.

"Are you tired?"

Peter nodded. "You've kept me up a bit too late."

"Sorry. I guess I should leave now."

"No! I can't let you go out while you're still injured. Stay with me until you've fully recovered."

"Are you sure? What about your parents?" Marcello asked.

"They won't mind. They trust you."

"Okay."

"Good. You can sleep in my bed, I'll just sleep on the floor"

"No, you're sleeping with me." Marcello protested.

Peter blushed."Eh?! But..."

"We're lovers now, so it shouldn't matter now."

"Well, if you say so..." Peter said nervously, climbing into bed.

He blew out the candle and pulled the covers over his head. Marcello wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and pulled him close, which made the younger boy's face heat up again.

Marcello kissed Peter on the forehead and whispered in his ear, "Buona notte."

* * *

The sunlight shining through the window woke Peter up. It took him a few moments to notice the Marcello wasn't with him. Peter began to panic. Then he noticed that Marcello's assassin robes were gone and that the window was left open. He looked out the window to see said assassin running on the rooftops. He stopped for a moment and waved at Peter, who smiled and waved back.

"Be careful!" Peter called out.

The figure in white nodded. He jumped off the building and disappeared.

* * *

**Me: Before you guys say anything, No, Marci did not jump off the building and die at the end. He was just doing some epic parkour. LIKE AN ASSASSIN! :D  
****Care to drop a review?**


End file.
